Adam Carter (BF5)
"Pizza time." -Adam Carter defends his 'za, Common Cold War Adam Carter is a member of the Battle Force 5 from the Battle Force 5: The New Age continuity. An unfiltered, self-aware, and light-hearted individual, Adam is someone who fights for what he believes in, whether it's the planet or slices of pizza. This led him to be selected as the Scout of the Battle Force 5 team, to ensure the safety of the multiverse. He gets along with his team and works synchronized with them to make sure the Battlekeys don't fall into the wrong hands. Adam Carter has brown hair darker than Patrick Smith of the group and wears a yellow t-shirt with black shorts while not racing in the Battle Zones. He's also the shortest of the group, standing at around 5' 8". History Starting Line/Gearing Up Adam participated in the five-person race with the rest of the group that would later become the Battle Force 5. In it, he kept a relatively strong lead until the group came upon their first Stormshock portal. He, along with Sylvia Kirigyia, were the only two to not drive directly into the blue vortex that had shown up in the salt flats. Despite this, they eventually followed the rest of the group in and found themselves in the Lava Battlezone. After rescuing Sage from the Vandals and making a quick stop at the Mobius Command Center, the group exited the zone and returned to the salt flats. Upon arriving in the new headquarters underneath Thomas Schmitt's garage, Adam was more concerned about the electrical bill and his own safety than being 100% gung-ho about saving the multiverse. Eventually, he agreed to having his Chrysler Thunderbolt reformatted into a Battle Vehicle, being dubbed the Scout of the Battle Force 5 as his vehicle was reformatted into Teegray. In his first intentional Battlezone, the Alien City Zone, Adam initially predicted the zone to be a forest. Needless to see, he was surprised when he landed in the ruined city. After splitting away from the group, Adam was pursued by a fleet of incoming Sark. Deploying a chainsaw from the front of Teegray, Adam dispatched of a Zentner by cutting it to bits and then moved out, proceeding to learn that his vehicle could mass-shift into a bike. After rendezvousing with the group, he found out that it could mass shift further into a helicopter-like form. Taking to the skies, Adam located the Battlekey and retrieved it for the group. After getting past Zemerik, Adam made it through the Earth portal and shut the Battlezone down once the rest of his group was through. During the Clockwork Battlezone, Adam was the first one to confirm that not one, but two other portals had opened northwest and northeast of the group- and the Battlekey was in the central meeting point. When the zone started to shift positions, he was tasked with keeping tabs on the key. After narrowly avoiding what would have been a head-on collision with the Sark, he attempted to make a head-on flight for the key, but was knocked down onto a lower platform by a few cogs. Adam and Thomas met back up after Patrick retrieved the key, but were stopped before the portal by Zemerik. After a mishap caused David Pliskin to shoot Thomas' Power Surge off of the track and on top of a cloaked Mobi, Adam led the group down onto its platform. However, the group had to leave the Mobi behind to get repairs temporarily, and would revisit it later. Upon the re-entrance of the zone, Adam, along with Thomas and Sylvia entered the Mobi to see what condition it was in and whether or not it was repairable. After exiting their cars, the group soon unfortunately learned that in the time between leaving and re-entering the Battlezone, the Vandals had located the Mobi as well and set up an ambush inside it. This lead to the group being held captive in the Mobi, with only Patrick, David, and Sage outside. Adam's last resort plan was to subdue Kalus by playing the USSR Anthem on his phone, then hurling the Note 7 at the Vandals. It almost worked. If not for Mach Speeder's deployable drones, the group would have had no way to contact the rest of the Battle Force 5 to come in for a quick rescue. The rescue mission was a success, dispatching of Hatch and freeing the captured group, allowing them to safely start up the Mobi and drive it away. Upon exiting the portal, Patrick points out that an uninvited passenger had been hitching a ride atop the Mobi. Using Teegray to fly to the top of the vehicle, Adam deployed a sword from it and began to spar with Kalus. The fight ended with Kalus knocked to the floor of the Mobi and Adam holding a sword a few inches from his neck. Sage then yeeted Kalus back into the Battlezone, allowing Patrick to seal it. Common Cold War/Basic Training Common Cold War Adam was the first driver to enter the Stormshock and exit into the Biomech Battlezone. He objected to Sylvia attempting to command the group as soon as they entered, pointing out that he wanted confirmation from Thomas, as he was the official leader of Battle Force 5. As he was scouting, Adam narrowly dodged an incoming Zentner before informing the group of the incoming Sark. He then started to take the assailants on, dispatching of about three with Teegray and its weaponry. Along with the rest of the group, Adam was then attacked by the Phase Metal controlled Mach Speeder. This resulted in them falling into a hole and promptly mowing down a group of germs to escape it. Zeroing in on the floating Battlekey surrounded by Sark- and Mach Speeder, Teegray gunned it up the wall but was ultimately detected and in addition unable to reach the key. This lead to an all-out war for the Battlekey, however ultimately Mach Speeder retrieved it for the Sark, then resulting in the Battle Force 5, temporarily dubbed the "Battle Fource" by Thomas, chasing the vehicle and the Sark fleet, ultimately resulting in the Phase Metal being fried off by David. Adam spun out Zendrill while the rest of the group dealt with Zelix, allowing the Battle Force 5 to freely leave with the Battlekey. However, after the Battlezone, Thomas attempted to incite a ruling that banned the Battle Force 5 from consuming pizza... thus beginning the Great 'Za Heist. The Great 'Za Heist Immediately after the week-long ban was put into effect, Adam took off in Teegray's Chopper Bike form and gunned it towards Zeke's Diner to get a couple slices of the sweet, sweet 'za. He was then pursued by both Sylvia's X2 Drone and David Pliskin. X2 was unable to stop Adam from buying five whole boxes of pizza. Despite this, as soon as Adam returned to base, Sylvia fired four missiles from Mach Speeder at Teegray and Adam was immediately greeted by Patrick Smith as soon as he reached the upper level of the Mobius Command Center. Patrick was then knocked out by a kick from Adam, who could now eat his pizza in peace. It was at this point that X2 came back, hovering up to Adam. In defense of his 'za, Adam hurled a slice of hot pizza at its optics. This missed. X2 proceeded to launch a pizza box outside of the Mobi at high speeds. This act somehow resulted in the pizza box flying directly into Sylvia's head. The drone then yeeted itself out of the Mobi. After a short conversation, Adam actually managed to convince Sylvia to eat one of the many slices that he had ordered. David promptly sniped the pizza. He sniped. The pizza. David then ate a copy of Spiderman 2 for the PS2. Adam was finally able to eat his 'za in peace. Thomas, needless to say, disapproved the next morning. Basic Training Near the end of an unnamed Battlezone (assumed to be Tropical Beach due to Adam's description), Adam attempts to snag the Battlekey from Patrick, despite being his teammate, to 'earn his right to pizza back'. While he didn't pull that off, his tomfoolery did get Thomas stuck in the zone for a short period of time. When Thomas attempts to give his teamwork lecture in Zeke's Diner later that day, Adam is more interested in his pizza than his leader's demonstrations. After being dragged out to the garage and away from his pizza, he's even more disinterested, taunting Thomas and his explanations. Somehow this lead to Patrick suggesting that the group trained in the Alien City Battlezone, because of the Sark factory, much to Adam's dismay. Forced to perform recon on a couple of Mini Zurk, Adam tracks down the base and transmits the co-ordinates to the rest of the team before unintentionally ditching the stealth mission approach by driving right in. He immediately regrets his decision upon seeing Zelix exit a portal into the production foundry. Adam, instead of trying to slip out, goes for an offensive approach and baits Zemerik into chasing Teegray. Despite being cornered, Adam cuts into a wall and causes it to topple over onto Zelix. Despite having a clear escape route, the spiral Teegray was traveling on gets shot out from under him, causing Teegray to wedge between two slowly closing in spiked walls, with Adam trapped between them. Because of many circumstances going wrong, this lead to Zemerik being able to walk up to Teegray and pull the Battlekey off of it. Afterwards, however, Adam's luck changed for the better when the rest of Battle Force 5 busted into the Sark foundry and freed Adam from the crusher, and retrieved the Battlekey from Zemerik as well. The group uses the 'flying wedge' formation Thomas had described prior to escape from the Sark factory before a concussion bomb dropped in the forge detonated. Adam laughed at Patrick's deformed pizza slice after the mission. Artifact Attack/Double Down Artifact Attack For once, Adam did not participate in a Battlezone. After seeing the absurdity of Zeke driving in a Battlezone, he just gave up and didn't participate in it. This turned out to be an incredibly useful coincidence, as the remaining Battle Fource, Zeek, and the Sark would be trapped in a state of purgatory inside an anti-matter portal for 3 months afterwards, leaving Adam and Sage to fight off the Vandals alone for that time. He retrieved five Battlekeys in that time. Double Down Adam actually managed to remember to wear sunglasses to protect his eyes when the group had to enter a Stormshock under a solar eclipse. This interfered with the Stormshock, sending the Battle Force 5 into a parallel version of the Desert Butte Battlezone. He takes his sunglasses off after entering the zone and shifted Teegray into its bike form to take flight and search for the Battlekey. Much to his dismay, he returned to find Inverse Kalus having a conversation with his team. Not being briefed on the status of the Battlezone, Adam was surprised at first and demanded an explanation. When he got the run-down on the inverse status of the zone, the group was immediately ambushed by the Inverse Battle Force 5. Adam had to go head-to-head with his Inverse counterpart, and whilst he had the upper hand anyways, the head-on showdown truly ended with Sylvia remotely controlled Inverse-Teegray to drive into Inverse Mach Speeder. This lead to Adam also targeting Inverse Mach Speeder, and he was able to cut through some of it with a chainsaw before being blown back and spun out by an electromagnetic burst. Adam yeeted his alternate counterpart again before taking flight with his bike form and snatching the Battlekey from the two Patricks duking it out atop a spire. For once he actually thanks Inverse Kalus before making sure the group was all together, waiting for Thomas to meet back up with the group. Unbeknownst to anyone, he ended up bringing Inverse Thomas back to the Hub. Adam did question the fact that Thomas told the group to eat Burgers and Fries, not 'Za, during a Stage 2 alert. At this point, he figured this was most definitely not Thomas, but following Sylvia's advice, he set up a blockade at the escape tunnel instead for when Inverse Thomas would inevitably try to escape with a Battlekey. When said scenario happened, Adam declared the situation as a "totally unepic gamer moment". He, Patrick, and David would then chase Inverse Thomas down until Sylvia and Inverse Kalus would dispatch of Power Surge and knock him out. Adam opened the portal again with the Battlekey and brought Thomas out safely. Cage Match/Stormshocker Cage Match Upon entering the Prankster Battlezone, Adam immediately gunned it for the first Battlekey he saw, with Teegray in bike form. He ends up going airborne... and then falling back down, somehow landing without being hurt. After Patrick, David, and Sylvia all managed to find themselves caught in spheres and rolling down into a crusher, Thomas and Adam made their way towards the center track. Adam then drove at top speed towards the last Battlekey, with the Vandals (minus Kalus) also driving at high speeds to the same point. They both take the ramp, and Adam uses his natural speed to reach the Battlekey first... but as it turns out, it was a fake once again, and after jumping up to grab it, it left him freefalling in the air again. This time, however, he wasn't as lucky, because Teegray's bike form fell on top of him, breaking his arm. Water Slaughter then proceeds to drive towards Adam at high speeds, however Thomas' quick thinking dispatches of the shark-like vehicle by sending it into the air with Power Surge's Flare Rockets. Adam gets the car off him and drives it over to the central hub of the Battlezone with Thomas, where the two find four levers that can be pushed and pulled. The two are clearly not very good at the crane game, smashing Power Surge once and missing several other vehicles before being able to grab and store Mach Speeder. Thomas then smashes Power Surge again before managing to suck up D-Muscle. Adam criticizes Thomas and his skills to not destroy his own car. Because of Power Surge's state, Adam has to let Thomas drive Teegray through the dome that has suddenly popped up in the core of the Battlezone and retrieve the four Battlekeys inside of it. Unsurprisingly, all of them are fake. The keys actually trigger the penalty balls to be sent down a track near the start that leads to a crusher, with the controls being down nearby it. Adam jumps down onto the track and uses its steep angle as a slide to get down to the controls. After Thomas grabs the real Battlekey, he passes Adam in Teegray, the Scout jumping onto the vehicle and riding passenger to the controls. Adam gets the first three penalty balls into their respective portals safely, but after Thomas uses a crane to separate Patrick and Kalus and take the latter out of the Earth portal, he ends up yeeting Teegray through the portal as well. Adam and Thomas have to walk to the portal to exit the Battlezone. Stormshocker Adam and Thomas were eating pizza in Zeke's Diner when they received an alert that an unknown individual had taken Mach Speeder and driven it out to the Salt Flats. The two got into Teegray and took off, Thomas still driving the vehicle in its red color scheme from the previous Battlezone. The group eventually cornered the unknown thief, but Adam was more concerned with the integrity of his own vehicle than who had stolen Sylvia's. Although he did argue with Patrick over who left a spare pizza box on the floor, he eventually had to explain to the new team member, Silavet Kirigyia, that not only did they have no leftover pizza, but the entire Battlezone situation that Battle Force 5 had gotten themselves into. Silavet then got yeeted into Teegray at terminal velocity by his sister, destroying the car to an extent beyond the damage it had already sustained. He shifts the vehicle into bike form and then drives the hell away to Zeke's Diner, with Silavet riding passenger. be continued? Vehicles Adam initially had a one-of-a-kind concept Chrysler Thunderbolt, which he drove nearly all the time to show off. However, when he was inducted into the Battle Force 5, the vehicle was reconfigured into the custom design Teegray, powered by a Scout Sentient Chip. The vehicle is by far the fastest accelerating car in the Battle Force 5 lineup, and it's got plenty of gadgets and tricks up its sleeve to make up for its overall fragility. The front of the vehicle functions as a toolbox, as various weapons and tools can slide out of that slot, ranging from a grappling hook to a chainsaw. This is Teegray's main form of utility on all four wheels, aside from its Hover Wheels which, at the tap of a button, switch Teegray's tires to a vibrant blue color. These tires allow faster and nimbler movement, and can even flip sideways and cause the car to hover. However, the car is too heavy to get anything more than a few feet off the ground. That's where the main gimmick of Teegray, the Chopper Bike mode, comes in handy. Flicking a switch, Adam can mass shift Teegray and morph it into a Chopper Bike Mode that has the ability to utilize its hover wheels to actually fly like a helicopter. In flight, the bike can extend and retract saw blades from its wheels that can be used as melee weapons. On the ground, while the bike is better at handling and has a higher top speed, it's also the frailest vehicle, and weakest horsepower-wise. Trivia * Despite being the Zoom counterpart of the RP, Adam often takes Vert's place in certain situations, such as the swordfight against Kalus in Gearing Up or almost all of Basic Training. * Adam introducing pizza to Sylvia after the Great 'Za Heist was somewhat mirrored in Fantasy Act 2, six months later. The scene in Fantasy did not involve the pizza being blown up, however. * The Battle Zones that Adam completed offscreen between Artifact Attack and Double Down could include the Crystal Zone, MCEscher Zone, Junkyard Zone, Grid Zone, Desert Zone, Labyrinth Zone, Ancient Ruins Zone, and the Orchid Zone. * Adam wearing sunglasses in Double Down for a short period of time is a homage to a previous Adam Carter. * Judging by the quote 'totally unepic gamer moment, dude', it can be assumed that Adam has a somewhat ironic sense of humor. * Teegray is the only Battle Force 5 vehicle to have changed color schemes. * Despite being played by Accel, Adam Carter's screams are known to sound exactly like the majority of Silavet's characters. * Category:TASCforce Characters Category:Battle Force 5: The New Age Category:Battle Force 5